Simulated weaponry is used to train personnel in a realistic, but safe environment. In some cases, simulated weapons may be used to simulate damage to the outside of a building. Simulated weapons outside a building do not necessarily have a line of sight to personnel within the building. For this reason, when a building incurs simulated damage from a simulated weapon, an umpire must manually designate human causalities inside the building.